Magikoopa
Magikoopas are a subspecies of Koopa Troopas that first appeared in Super Mario World. Appearance They can cast spells. They wear blue robes and hats resembling the garb of a wizard, and wield golden wands. They are generally considered to be high-ranking members of the Koopa Troop, and some act as personal advisers for King Bowser Koopa. Kamek, the leader of the Magikoopas, appeared in several installments of the Yoshi series. He was usually the main villain or assistant to the main villain. Kamek was the only Magikoopa that appeared in the Yoshi games. History Super Mario World This was the first appearance of the Magikoopa. They mostly appear in fortresses, and the magic from their wands can turn the rotating blocks into Yellow Shelled Koopa Troopas. where Kamek is called by name in the PAL region but is called "Magikoopa" in the North American version. However, this also works in reverse, meaning that Kamek in said PAL versions is a generic Magikoopa. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek was an example of a Magikoopa in the game, although there are no other Magikoopa as enemies. Mario Kart Wii The Magikruiser resembles Magikoopas in the game. is named after Magikoopas, and bears their appearance on the front. New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Magikoopas appear again in New Super Mario Bros Wii, and act much like the Magikoopas in Super Mario World, minus the power to transform the Rotating Blocks into Yellow Shelled Koopa Troopas. Magikoopas were originally going to be in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as enemies but they're removed for unknown reasons they're unused enemies in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Another Magikoopa appears as a boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars where he is fought at Bowser's Keep. After defeating him in battle, it turns out that he was hypnotized into working for the Smithy Gang and, upon seeing Bowser in Mario's party, decides to help out by producing a treasure chest that holds infinite amount of coins. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Magikoopas appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions as enemies in Bowser's Castle. Magikoopas are one of the enemies hijacked by Bowletta. On the map, when they see Mario and Luigi, they create fire that follows the Bros.. Magikoopas accompany Sniper Bills and Chomp Bros.. They are vulnerable to any damage. Magikoopas are more likely to be stunned. They create large fire rings to attack Mario and Luigi that can be dodged by jumping. The ring may start at either side and come through Mario or Luigi first. The ring may come immediately towards Mario, then it comes back. They boost their stats or other enemies. In the remake, they are sitting on their brooms. Stats }} de:Magikoopa es:Magikoopa it:Kamek (specie) fi:Magikoopa fr:Magikoopa nl:Magikoopa da:Magikoopa no:Magikoopa Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Koopas Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bosses Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D World Category:Magikoopas Category:Mario Party 9 Characters